


Lights Out

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Tease, Gay Sex, Good Sibling Billy Batson, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: In the dead of night, after his brand new foster brother Billy returns to their shared home, Freddy finds himself climbing onto the boy's bed once Billy is asleep. In order to see what he's like without a few specific items.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Lights Out

It was close to midnight when a boy dressed in darkness hopped over the side fence into a backyard he had never seen before of a house he had only seen once. No lights were on. Except one. He looked up, recognising that it was his. After sneaking in through the backdoor, into an unfamiliar place in the dark it took a few minutes to feel around for the stairs and slowly start climbing them. Becoming easier at the top, the boy noticed a light. In the bedroom upstairs and two rooms down to the left. He opened it to a smirk that he did his damndest to ignore and made a soft thunk sound as a tattered and torn backpack hit the floor. Its barely surviving strap gave out, spilling out a few sheets of homework that, being honest, were never going to be touched, and a few olds bits and pieces of junk. They got swept up by a foot, back into the bag in a heaped mess of junk and crumbled paper. Next, a pair of gray fingerless gloves and an old black beanie were thrown down to the floor in messy balls of fabric to join the backpack’s junk. They bounced around and rolled underneath the short, untidy bunk bed that sat tucked against the wall. 

There was clutter all over the floor, but in a somewhat tidy way so that anyone could get around inside just by stepping around the odd piece of superhero paraphernalia. Apart from the desk, there was not enough space to put much more on it. Stacked high with comic books, superhero figurines and for some reason a good few dirty coffee cups. 

One was still steaming and looked like a brand new cup of sweet hot chocolate; with a vanilla wafer sticking up from the cream and chocolate shavings sprinkled around the top. For a split second Billy wanted to drink it and hoped there was a swirl of caramel for added sweetness he had tasted so few times in his life. Billy tried his best to ignore the hot chocolate sitting there for him. 

He wanted to just close himself off from this new ‘family’ like all the others, but the sudden overly-sweetness of this place was painful to deal with. 

Shrugging off his jacket he slung it on a bedpost as he looked around his new bedroom. As he unzipped his red hoodie and slipped out of the sleeves, he lifted one foot off an old dirty shirt he’d stood on. The clutter was a familiar sight but this room seemed to have structure to it. Billy rolled his eyes over the superhero junk cluttered around, then his eyes darted to the batarang replica sitting neatly on the desk staring back at him almost begging to be taken. 

The runaway boy looked away, down to his new foster brother staring right back at him.

Freddy stared at him from behind dark curls with a soft, dorky smile. In his hands a comic with some skimpy looking heroine on the front. He offered a nod that was ignored out of distancing. 

“Sup dude? You were out for hours. Didn’t think you were coming back,” Freddy said casually, flipping through a few pages. “Glad to see you’ll give us a chance… You get top bunk, obviously.”

The crutch next to the bed was nudged lightly, but ended up falling over. Freddy winced, then slowly nodded to himself.

“... Yeah, sure.” 

Billy’s lip twitched in amusement then kicked the clutch a little closer so his new brother could reach it, got his thanks before climbing up onto the top bunk. The sheets looked new but were messy. Living with so many kids must take up a lot of time, so setting up a perfect bed wouldn’t have made the to do list. When Billy’s knees sunk into the mattress, the bed frame threateningly lurched and creaked as though it would break and the runaway wondered if it was someone before him laying on the bunk that had broken Freddy’s leg. Just to be sure, he laid down very slowly and didn’t bother pulling the blanket on. As though in agreement the bed stiffened back up.

After a minute or so, he stole a deep breath.

Billy reached down and started peeling off his grey tee, his young body shivering in the cold as it exposed his bare chest. Feeling down his smooth four-pack abs, massaging the flesh in an attempt to warm up, the boy sighed in relief. Cool night air nipped at the pink nipples perfectly placed on his thin pecs, which made him shudder. Throwing down the tee, Billy made his brother jump in surprise as it landed with another thump. But as the dark-haired boy opened his mouth to say something, his voice died instantly at the sound of Billy unzipping his jeans. 

“Oh god he isn’t…” Freddy mouthed, a grin sneaking across his face.

Quickly so it was quiet, the boy above unzipped his pants and slipped them off. Then kicked them to the end of the bed and laid down onto his back. His toned legs were covered in goosebumps as the cold washed over Billy. His hands moved down there, too, rubbing himself up and focusing on his softened crotch to get some blood pumping down there and warm back up. Billy adjusted his stolen Calvin Klein boxer briefs, with the length poking at an angle and shifted until he was comfortable. 

“Um… S-soooooo where’d you go? Huh?” Freddy said, laying the comic onto his chest. “Must have been somewhere fun if it took you that long… Sneak into that strip joint?”

“What strip joint?” The other boy snorted, before stopping when the other boy didn’t snort back to reveal he was joking. “There’s a strip club in town!”

Freddy rolled his eyes and propped himself on one side, peering up at the top bunk. Wondering how long Billy had actually been in town, or rather if the cute runaway had just paid so little attention to anything outside of himself. Freddy could feel his heart was still going a mile a minute knowing that the hot boy up there was almost naked. Possibly even sleeping in the buff. His cock twitched at the thought of that. 

Grabbing his hard dick, the dark-haired boy moaned internally at the thought of Billy naked. 

“You know… the Gentlemans Club?” He said, “Down on Clover Street?”

Billy thought back to the pawn shop where he had hacked into the police system that was near Clover Street, but couldn’t remember anything about some strip club in the area. If he had known about it, Billy would know some way to get inside and perv on girls to shoot off a few loads hidden in some remote corner of the building. Maybe even stealing a little food and cash from around the show stage before booking it out the front door before anyone could catch him. But as usual Billy’s mind had been elsewhere, cooking up some plan to get his mothers location and stealing from come cops. A typical day in the life of Billy Batson.

“No, Freddy, I didn’t go to some strip club. And, like… how would I even get into one?”

“Oh well it’s easy, I have the perfect plan to get in there! See, there’s this side door behind a fence and nobody ever goes out there because of the rats…” Freddy started with a broad smirk. But something told him Billy couldn’t care less; this was Billy Batson. Eugene had read his file before, and there was nowhere this kid hadn’t found a way to get in and out of. “You’re not listening, are you?”

Billy’s face popped up hanging over the bed staring at Freddy with one hand outstretched for the light switch.

“Hmmm, no. I’m not.”

All Freddy could get out was the start of ‘wait’ before the night went out and the room was entirely black. He still wanted to jack off to the skimpy heroine in his comic.

A soft wince was bitten back and escaped Freddy’s mouth as he applied pressure onto his foot, before the boy grit his teeth to keep silent. His foot strained as he climbed up onto the top bunk, so quickly placed his other foot on the ladder and pushed the rest of the way up before lowering himself onto the mattress. His legs sunk into the bed and he could sigh in relief. Billy stirred at the disturbance, throwing his head to one side but was quick to settle back into his deep sleep. Freddy couldn’t focus on the fear in his gut screaming for him to stop and just climb back down. 

Billy’s bare chest was solid and very well defined with muscles that trapped the eye despite the darkness hiding the smooth lines leading down his body until the sexy v-line that helped to draw the dorky boy’s eyes down to Billy’s clothed dick. In the cold of the night, it was hard and perfectly framed in those sexy Calvin Kleins.

With heavy breaths and a lust growing more powerful in his gut, Freddy felt his cock twitch hard as he straddled Billy’s lap. 

“Oh wow…” Freddy breathed in awe of Billy’s body.

His hands sheepishly reached down to touch the solid, ripped muscles. Those four-pack were abs perfectly captured in the moonlight filtering through their bedroom window putting his own flat chest to shame; Freddy moaned internally and carefully slipped out of his pyjama top. As his fingers touched the warm, firm flesh Freddy could feel the heart pulsing through his hands and the slow rise and fall of Billy’s chest. His lips drew in shuddering breaths of cold air, freezing the boy to the core. The only warmth now came from his new brother’s impressive body, flawless in every way.

A single droplet of sweat fell from his brow, falling onto Billy.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are…?” He purred in Billy’s ear as the boy slept, a hand trailing slowly up the chest. “Legit super hero level chest… And something else, something way more…”

Suddenly his other hand moved down and wrapped around the hard cock hidden in the dark Calvin Kleins, squeezing it softly so a moan was milked from the runaway boy. Almost like it was made to fit in his hand, Freddy couldn’t help but moan and feel up the six inch cock, following its slightly curved shape up to the small mushroom head and rubbing the glans between his thumb and knuckle. Freddy’s hand moved back down, following Billy’s shaft that arched up slightly from his waist in those loose boxer briefs and down to the boy’s tightly hugged ball sac. He fondled them in his palm, rolling both orbs around and warming them up until they were looser and easy to play with. Freddy loved the size of the egg-shaped balls, with Billy’s sac filling his hand well. To please the sleeping both further, he took a better grip of the length, tightening the fabric hiding it. Stroking slowly and carefully so he didn’t wake Billy up, Freddy chewed his lip. 

Billy stirred in his sleep while his body was attacked, being pleasured by a hand that teased and tortured his cock. Mumbling softly as he was touched, Billy shifted around a little but was pinned by his brother’s weight on his legs. That made him grumble and just lay straight, giving the dark-haired boy a much better view of his chiseled body under the cover of moonlight.

“Fuck, Billy…” Freddy leaned down, with the boy kissing his new brother’s neck. Meanwhile, his cock grinded against Billy’s leg, thrusting up against him. “You’re so hot… I demanded that we adopt you… just for this!”

Freddy attacked Billy’s superhero-level body, rubbing his pecs and torturing the boy’s cute nipples. The action made Billy grunt, bucking upwards.

But that grunt wasn’t all that happened. In an instant, Billy’s eyes opened up to see his brother’s face inches from his, leaning in for a kiss. They both stopped dead, eyes widened and taking in the situation. 

“Ugh… wh-what the fu... FRE- MPH!?” Billy opened his mouth to scream, but found it covered by the dark-haired boy’s hand. He struggled against it, pushing himself back up against the headboard and shooting daggers at Freddy Freeman. One hand moved to his chest, where the dorky boy had been touching him. Upon contact his still-sensitive body forced a moan from Billy’s lips, but he caught it and kept quiet. “What the fuck are you doing!? Why are you in my bed?”

Looking panic stricken, Freddy’s deep brown eyes struggled between focusing on Billy’s face and rock hard cock. He stammered something out, but the words were so quick that Billy barely managed to piece together a few words, let alone a sentence. 

Seeing that Billy got absolutely none of what he said, Freddy sighed.

Crawling closer to his shocked looking brother, who was too sexually aroused and lost in the haze of sleep uncurling its tendrils from his mind, the dark-haired teenager’s hand glided up Billy Batson’s toned leg. Their eyes were locked together, trapped in a mixture of fear and the natural hormonal need to release a load the moment they got hard. Billy always had it bad with his hormones, with the boy too pent up to actually get off on a regular basis thus was easy when it came to people trying to pleasure him. Freddy was by no means the first foster sibling to feel him up, but was the first to go this far. 

“Fr-Freddy what are you doing?” Billy stuttered, his green eyes refusing to budge. 

“I’m just… c-continuing what I was doing before and making you feel good, a-and um, welcome to the family.” Freddy attempted, but his hands did the actual work. He reached up Billy’s leg and rubbed his open palm against the throbbing hard shaft, before curling his fingers around it. Billy’s whining, shuddering breath made Freddy throb in his hands. “You’ll enjoy this, I promise. I’m, like, the best guy to jerk off. Only guy here with my own room, until now… I am a jerk off pro!”

While Billy wanted to snicker at the dorky ‘jerk off pro’, he was too busy grabbing fistfulls of his blankets and bucking into said ‘pro’s’ hand. “Uhhh…”

Loving that reaction had Freddy taking a step further, moving up and fingering the hem of Billy’s Calvin Kleins before tentatively peeling them down to the boy’s knees. When Billy didn’t react beyond another small glare.

“Dude… this is super weird…” Billy groaned, a little weirded out by the actions of the other boy. This wasn’t how normal foster situations went, though he didn’t stay long enough to find out if they ended up with the foster kids actually going this far with his bits. If this was the norm, then he had missed on a few lookers in the past.

“Do you have a weird problem with weird… Billy?” Freddy said, cautiously wearing a smirk. 

He was well aware that Billy wouldn’t hesitate to punch his lights out but to his luck, the runaway sat there and let him grab his cock again. Being able to touch it in the flesh, feel its full heat and the softness of the cut cock had Freddy’s breathing growing heavier. Only getting worse as he aimed the cock upwards and slowly began to stroke its whole length, following Billy’s small curve as he leaned lower onto the bed so his face was inches from the six-inch piece of meat. Feeling the warmth of the boy’s breath on his thin glans had Billy biting back moans. If he was going to sit there and let Freddy play with his dick, being close enough that moving any closer he would be sucking it, then there was no way that Freddy was allowed to know how much he enjoyed it. Billy groaned as Freddy continued to stroke his cock and breath softly against it, with the dark-haired boy’s hand stradily beginning to move faster. 

Freddy’s hand squeezed the dick tightly, pumping it up and down until a drop of precum oozed from the head. So, with his eyes locked with the green orbs of Billy Batson that were the sexiest thing in the world piercing through the midnight darkness, Freddy leaned in close and ran his tongue along the piss slit. He could taste the sweetness on his tongue, swallowing it down to relish its taste.

“Wow, Billy… How do you taste better than I do?” He grinned, licking around the thin head for another taste of his foster brother’s precum. “Mmm,”

Billy rolled his eyes out of pleasure and amusement. “Maybe because I shower?”

As his middle finger flipped up at his new foster brother, Freddy rolled his own eyes. “I shower…”

“Standing under the water while you beat yourself off for an hour is so not a shower, dude… Ngh!” Billy couldn’t help but grunt as the teasing tongue ran around the head of his cock, sending a jolt down his spine. The pinkness lapped at his mushroom head, testing its salty sweetness with an eagerness that Billy’s only ex girlfriend lacked. Just as he thought that the cock torture was over as the tongue left, Freddy planted a deep, sloppy kiss on the thin head. All the while licking at the slit just to make Billy thrust up further into his mouth.

Freddy shrugged. “Uh? What else is there to do while letting water run over you?”

Billy growled at the dark-haired boy milking his dick, annoying himself as he twitched for attention. Then he started smirking, and said something that made Freddy moan to himself: “From now on... plow your flat ass into the wall sound good?”

“And Eugine wonders why I wanted them to adopt you…” Freddy shook his head and took a few inches into his mouth. “I’m going to sooo love having you here…”


End file.
